and if the answer is no
by deadlyxTRENDS
Summary: ..can i change your mind? - - -postkh1. soracentric. soriku/sokai.


kso. chapter one of this new fic. YEAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT AKUROKU! GO HANNAH! um. anyways.

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

"_I'll come back to you, I promise_!"

"_I know you will_!"

Sora could only manage a few shuddering breaths as his dream came to a close. It wasn't the dream itself that had him agitated, as he'd had it several times now since last seeing Kairi. No, it was something _about_ the dream… he hadn't been able to see her. And, despite his mind telling him that it was simply a dream, it felt rather unnerving.

As he sat up quickly, Sora waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark vicinity. "Kairi's _safe_," he reminded himself quietly. "She's home, and she's safe." Sighing, he kicked the mass of blue bedcovers off his legs, revealing his customary red attire.

Sora padded barefoot through the Traverse Town hotel room, keeping as silent as possible, as to not wake Donald and Goofy. They were, as far as he could tell, still sleeping soundly. Through the curtained window on the opposite side of the room, Sora could see a few flickering neon lights, and he guessed it was no later than midnight. He made his way into the bathroom, flipping the light switch on the way.

Leaning over the sink, Sora stared at his reflection for a moment. He'd grown up a lot in the past year, and it was obvious. You could see it not only in the fact that he was a few inches taller and now had the ability to incapacitate an army of heartless, but you could see it in his _eyes_. There was something behind them that hadn't been there before… some kind of strength, some kind of passion. He'd been living his life, faster and harder than anyone that comes to mind, and it showed.

But there was something else behind his eyes… every now and again, the optimistic sparkle would fade. And it was then, when he would start to doubt himself, that you could see Sora as nothing but a terribly lost boy. The title of 'Keyblade Master' came with a sense of being put on a pedestal, but it was rare that Sora really felt any more significant than he ever had before. All he had was his heart to guide him, and he couldn't help being unsure sometimes.

Except Sora wasn't going to let it get to him, and he wasn't going to give up… Kairi was safe, sure, but there was no telling where Riku was. That meant that Sora's self-assigned job, finding and ensuring the safety of his two best friends, wasn't yet completed. "And that," he began, whispering to his own reflection, "is why we can't stay here. We've got to get going as soon as we can, and we—"

"What's that, Sora?"

"Agh!" Sora turned quickly toward the open doorway, where he could now see Donald standing, arms folded across his chest. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," responded the magician, looking up at Sora. "What's got you up?"

"Nothing, I…" Sora muttered, feeling rather embarrassed. Being caught talking to yourself is never fun, and he was beginning to discover that for himself. "I just—"

"Couldn't sleep?" came another voice. Then, stepping into the light of the small room, came Sora's second adventuring companion, Goofy.

"Yeah… I just miss them so much. Kairi and Riku, you know? I mean, Kairi's safe now, and I couldn't ask for more… But Riku's still out there somewhere, and I can't stop worrying about him." _That_'s why Sora'd been so anxious lately, and that was why he'd not gotten a good night's sleep in a week. It wasn't Kairi… but then why the dreams?

"Well, gawrsh, Sora… don't you think that means we should get going pretty soon? Riku's not here in Traverse Town, and neither is King Mickey," said Goofy, stating the obvious. But it gave Sora an idea…

"We could go to Hollow Bastion! Maybe Leon and the others have heard something about Riku," he said, beginning to get rather excited now. As much as that thought gave him hope, he also found himself doubting the truth behind it. Sora was uncertain that Riku would want to be found, and if he didn't want to, there was a good chance he wouldn't. But the search had to start somewhere, and it might as well have been a familiar place. "You guys up for it?"

"You bet!" they answered in unison.

"Alright," said Sora, "we leave tomorrow, for Hollow Bastion!"

And, thus, Sora and company's second adventure began, as they set off the following morning for Hollow Bastion, continuing their search for Riku and King Mickey.

* * *

yes.. it is kind of a crappish start. BUT I HAVE A LOT OF THE REST OF STUFF PLANNED AND IT'S LIKE omgyay.

and, in case you didn't realize, this is right after kh1. we're pretending that CoM and kh2 don't exist.


End file.
